錫宮ハルヒ・の・助けて。 The Redemption of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Alex Crosse
Summary: Taking place sometime right after Novel 9 of the Suzumiya Series, The SOS Brigade is sent six years into the future. What is in store for them? And with the SOS Brigade's antithesis as their opponent, what will they do? How will they return?
1. Prologue: Identity

錫宮ハルヒ・の・助けて。/ The Redemption of Haruhi Suzumiya

By Alex Crosse

**Prologue: Identity**

"Suzumiya-san! This way!"

Asahina-san shouted from afar. The tense pressure in the atmosphere in this dark alley is rising; not that this was one ordinary day that our little brigade is having some quite a trouble, but having Haruhi with us in this kind of emergency was a first. After all, in these seven years that I've known and lived with this Haruhi, Lord of the Eccentrics, the ray of hope of the return of the normal life is still far from my grasp.

Yes, seven years. Seven years of my life taken by Haruhi. Why you ask? Ask her!

In response to Asahina-san's call, I instinctively held on to_ this _lady's arm and dragged her away from the chaos behind us.

"Oy, Kyon! Where do you think we're going? The case is about to be solved!"

"Now is not the time for this!"

Haruhi took a deep breath before shouting behind me.

"Then when is? The time is right: our detective agency will solve this case no matter what!"

No Haruhi! This time this case is a trap, and we walked right into it! No matter how strong we can be, their alliance is coming down on us too much! We have to take you to safety right away...

She suddenly jerked her hand away from my grasp.

"What?" She asked me with her piercing gaze. For some reason, her angry look gave me a sudden well of calmness that I can't explain. Haruhi, if there's anything that I'm afraid of, it's the thought of losing anyone that I know. Anyone that's close to me. Anyone that I care for.

And for some reason, you're one of them.

So please, forget about this case and let's all go to safety!

"Haruhi," I tried to convince her, "we have to leave."

"WHY!?!"

She demanded with extreme irritation.

Now I'll have to choose my words carefully. What will I say? Come, think Kyon!

"You know very well that there is no case that the SDA will never solve! If we let this thing slip, I won't forgive anyone! Including you!"

I know that! But right now our supposed client isn't that trustworthy in any way. I knew this from the beginning that she entered our office.

"But Haruhi, can't you see that Koizumi and Mori-san are still under attack?"

As if on cue, the gunshots from both Mori-san and Koizumi's guns echoed through the alleyway.

Hang in there, Koizumi! Mori-san!

"See," I continued, "they're both doing their best to hold out to let us escape. Will you put all their efforts to waste?"

She still looked at me with those piercing eyes, but with less intensity. Will all these years with this girl, I can easily sense her nervousness. And now I can see that.

"I guess so..." She trailed. "But where are we exactly going?"

"Somewhere safe."

I looked at where the voice came from, and it came from the girl who beckoned us a few minutes ago.

"But I'm not sure whether you may deem it safe, it's just... it's the last resort and alternative we all know."

Asahina-san looked at me with a look that tells me that I know where we're going. _Are you really sure?_ Because if we did that, all these secrecy from Haruhi all these years will be put to an end. _Maybe I'll __also __have to use that trump card._

Sigh, this is getting unnecessarily complicated by the minute.

"Okay. Asahina-san, lead the way."

She then gave a cheery o-k smile.

"Let's go!"

I looked at Haruhi, asking for a reaction.

"I guess it can't be helped."

I took her hand as Asahina-san started running. Haruhi ran with at my side, intently following Asahina-san in the front. She's so full of questions, I can tell. That look of hers is so predictable.

"Kyon."

"What?"

"Why do you think those guys attacked us?"

It's because you're Haruhi! You have those powers! You are a threat to them! You have a counterpart that they have as an ally, and that they wanted to take these powers of yours away from you. In these six years that we've been at your side, we've been holding them at bay behind your back, taking care not to involve you into anything close to this. And now that we're being chased down like rats being chased by cats, I knew that the time has come for everything to end. Everything. Everything that I know, everything that I knew, everything in my life. No matter how absurd things may be, our little group has been my life. My own life. And, along with this girl beside me, I seriously can't believe that she had also became the center of my life.

"Maybe they knew they were about to be found out." I bluffed. "Also, they knew who was solving the case, so they think it was also a major threat."

"Just because I am the Detective?"

Let her buy that.

"Just because you are the detective." I assured her.

"Allright, I'll accept that explanation for now." Haruhi said with a wide grin. Apparently her ego was just bolstered to 150.

"So our name as a detective agency has reached the far corners of the Earth! Next we will..."

And so the rest of the way Haruhi talked non-stop about what her future plans are with the SOS Detective Agency. I was beginning to rethink what I said a while ago, maybe I shouldn't have said it at all.

Very annoying. Very annoying. Even in times like these you get yourself become annoying to epic proportions!

In any case, after what seemed like an eternity, Asahina-san then suddenly spoke up.

"Here."

Asahina-san then turned left into an empty street, lined with trees and lights. We've reached the park. Then, under the fourth lightpole to the left, I spotted a sillouette that gave me a rush of hope. Thank god you're still here!

"Nagato!" I shouted as we came near her. "We need your help!"

"There is no need to explain." She suddenly spoke up. "The anomaly that gave us the false information did not take care to place spatial data lockdowns ni the perimeter, so I can detect their activities from afar."

Uhh Nagato? Are you sure it's ok to say this in front of Haruhi?

"It's not a problem." She said as if reading my thoughts. "She didn't hear anything."

True enough, Haruhi was looking at the sky, deep in thought. This was a sudden change. her usual noisy attitude was suddenly supressed. maybe it was because of my lack of details in my explanation, but it can't be helped. She will have to settle for this, so I'll just leave the explanations to the other person she listens to.

I'm really sorry Haruhi. If only I knew this would have happened n the first place.

"Asahina-san..."

"Yes?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Asahina-san looked at me. "It's not just where." She said in a whisper.

What?!

"We're going to _the_ December 18, six years ago, in the locker area of North High."

I stood there transfixed, racking my brain on what exactly I was doing that time. What happened that time?

Oh, great, now I remember.

It was that time that Nagato changed the world to normal, and that Haruhi wasn't a god, Koizumi didn't transfer and that section 1-9 didn't exist, among other things, and that Asahina-san didn't know who I was. It was a normal world, not far from the life that I had before I met her.

Wait, why are we going there?

"It's because..." Asahina-san sighed. "Nagato during that time has been able to copy the powers of Suzumiya-san, and we need that power."

Why do we need that power?

"We have to downgrade the powers of the Canopy Domain. They too have copied the powers of Suzumiya-san to some extent, and is posing a great deal of a problem here."

"Can't the Nagato now counter that power with the same power she copied before?"

"That is impossible." Nagato spoke up. "The Suzumiya Data Manipulation Program has been locked down by the Integrated Data Sentient Entity. I cannot execute the program without any authorization."

"Then why can't you ask for permission?"

"The program itself is corrupted and can give adverse effects to my logical process."

So that explains why the past Nagato six years ago did it.

"And also, I have put a restriction to myself to that end."

How can I forget? That day after I recovered from my supposed 'coma' was also the day that she placed that restriction on herself.

"So, how will we be going about it?" I asked.

"Once we arrive there, we will have Nagato(past) reduce the powers of the Canopy Domain," Asahina-san explained, "After which we return here then retaliate."

The plan's okay but--

"Are you guys sure it's ok to reveal your identities to her like this?"

"We can't do anything about it," Asahina-san replied ,"We have no other choice."

Sigh, I guess it's this desperate.

"In any case, Kyon-kun," she continued, "I'm betting on you to think of a way to make her forget everything we will do from now on!"

Why me again!?! It always have to come down to me whenever there are situations like this. How can this be? Are you guys serious? I know that I'm the 'chosen' person, but hey she hasn't listened to me seriously, except that time when I convinced her to-- ahem-- delete your photos off the internet. But to forget something such as this? It's like asking me to climb Mount Everest in my swimming trunks!

"Please--" Asahina-san winked.

Oh god not that! You know as well that I cannot resist you whenever you make that face!

"Oh all right."

"Thankies!"

I guess that's settled. I'll have to think of a way to let her think that everything's just her imagination.

Yes, _your_ imagination, Haruhi!

If that's the case, we have best to hurry.

"Asahina-san. Let's go."

"As you will!" she playfully bowed down to me as Hades would mockingly bow down to Zeus. She the put out her tongue and turned around almost instantly.

"Suzumiya-san."

"What?" She came back as if in a daze.

"Let us go."

"Okay."

She prepared to leave in the direction Asahina-san was facing, but Asahina-san held her hand tightly.

"No, not there."

"Huh?" Haruhi looked at her in bewilderment.

"Here."

What came after was like just out from Chrono Cross.

Asahina-san closed her eyes, holding both of Haruhi's hands. Then, a slight gust of wind came about, circling us. A big circle then glowed brightly with us in its center. Then with a wooshing sound, a pillar of light appeared above Asahina-san.

No, that's not it.

It was deathly silent.

In fact, there was no sound at all. Despite all these effects that could match those of Spielberg's that coming out of a movie, everything was deathly silent.

I could almost hear Liberi Fatali playing at the back of my head.

Haruhi looked dumb as she stood there transfixed as she watched Asahina-san perform her daily duties as a little kid who have watched a magic show for the first time. The eerie silence was broken by Asahina-san.

"Wh-aaat what's happening?!" Haruhi stammered.

For the first time in the brigade, no one paid attention to her.

"WHOA Mikuru-chan I didn't know that you had hidden powers!!" Haruhi said, wide-eyed.

"Nagato-san, please input the coordinates to your location fifteen minutes to the time you attempted to change the world!"

Nagato then raised her hand towards Asahina-san, then started talking, just like the time she enchanted that baseball bat before.

"W---W--What are you doing!?!" Haruhi continued, "Don't tell me you too!?"

The light grew intense. And, from yellow to purple to green, Asahina-san then looked at the bushes as if waiting for a cue.

"It's about time..."

"Time for what?!?"

Right on the dot, the bushed moved and a familliar face appeared.

"Sorry we're late."

It was Koizumi, and behind him was the cheerful but professional-looking Mori-san.

"Koizumi! What is happening here?! Are you alright? Explain!" Haruhi demanded. obviously she's excited with everything that's happening.

"Suzumiya-san, there'll be time for us to explain all these things to you later," Koizumi said with a cheerful smile, "I'm sorry that we cannot tell you right now, but please cooperate with us to bring you and everyone to safety."

"BUT---"

"Please, Suzumiya-san."

For the first time in the history of mankind, Koizumi made a serious expression in front of Haruhi. This apparently hit home in the mind of Haruhi, since she too took it seriously.

Resigned, Haruhi turned her back.

Another first. It's the first time I've seen Koizumi be like that towards Haruhi... what the hell there are a lot of firsts today. Someone from Guiness write them down for me and publish it!

"Anyway," he turned to me, "As the situation stands, our enemies are gathering reinforcements. Canopy Domain's strikers are at about three. Me and Mori-san were able to strike down two of them."

True enough, Mori-san looked quite haggard behind Koizumi, carefully watching to make sure they weren't followed.

"What happened to the third?" I asked.

"Injured, but got away. The special data removal bullets that Nagato gave us were useful. Only if they weren't granted superhuman abilities, we would've hit home. We were able only to scratch her right arm, but barely severed her data link."

"In any case, we have to go now." I said.

"I agree. Our set destination is none other that what we have planned before."

What? You guys have been planning without my knowledge?

"I'm sorry, Kyon-kun. It seemed that Asahina-san was able to plan it all out with the heads of the 'Agency' before. I knew this since it was a direct order from my superiors a while ago."

I guess it can't be helped; Asahina-san is now the chief-time traveller of their group. Her correspondence with the 'Agency' isn't that at all doubtful, since it is natural for her to contact the head of the 'Agency' if ever she needs their cooperation.

Sighing, I simply nodded to Koizumi.

He smiled as a response. Then he strode into the glowing circle and stood guard as if he were waiting orders.

"Mori-san," Koizumi said. "Will you care to join us?"

"No," she politely declined. "I'll have to take care of your flank. And remember Canopy Domain is rounding up reinforcements."

"I see. Well then, take care." Koizumi wished her luck.

"You too." and with that, Mori-san winked. She then proceeded to walk back ito the bushes. "I'll be waiting for your return."

I'd guess we are going to return here the very second we leave.

Asahina-san then asked, "Ready?"

Everyone looked at me as if they were soldiers on standby.

"Ok, let's go."

"Kyon..."

Haruhi suddenly spoke.

She looked at me with both excitement and anxiety. Her eyes, usually bright with energy now looked like as if a supernova turned into a white dwarf. I know, Haruhi, I know. This is too much to take it all in at once. I myself took my time for it all to sink in-- heck even six years weren't enough.

I nodded towards her, trying to keep her calm.

I thought it was just that.

She suddenly took my hand and held it tight.

"It's gong to be alright," I said.

Then suddenly, the bright light above Asahina-san shrank and concentrated onto her, focusing on her head. The ground below us became immaterial, then we started floating downwards. It was like sinking, only that we know we aren't in danger of dying. I looked around, and I noticed the line circling us-- and I knew-- it was like a boundary between our time travelling space and between the normal world.

So this is how it is.

_"Sooner or later you will know and understand, Kyon-kun!"_

Asahina-san's words six years ago echoed through my brain, reminding me of every restriction of data that has been given to her and to me before. Then there's this time when I time travelled with Asahina-san(small) There's no need to make the distinction between Asahina(small) and Asahina(big), since Asahina-san(big) is the present Asahina-san and the person we have right now with us. When I make a distinction, I'm talking about the past, she asked me to close my eyes since I was not allowed to see. But right now I can see everything. _Now I know._ This is the reason. This is the time to know. Especially when that Nagato, Asahina-san and Koizumi are revealing their true identities to Haruhi, this just shows that our situation here is bad enough for them to do that.

Talk about drastic measures.

Right when the ground has quite literally eaten up everyone from head to toe, I got the same sensation everytime I went time travelling with Asahina-san. _So this was it._ I never knew it had spectacular effects like these. It's almost as if they just popped out of a movie. Now, as the swirling black mass surrounds me, I get a sensation that everything will now come to an end. _Is this for real?_ Maybe, but what the heck-- I'm sure we'll all come out of this safe, sound and in one piece. Right, Haruhi?

The calming effect of this time travel hit its mark in me, I started to think back to the events these past few days have led up to this point. Then I started to wonder where did I go wrong. I was pretty vigilant every single hour of those days, and I made sure the moves of every faction of the SOS Brigade's anti-thesis were made known to me, and that me, Koizumi, Asahina-san and Nagato constantly planned out our moves in advance. I was so sure that nothing would go wrong. Where did I make a mistake? What part? When? How?

These questions revolved around me as I started to recall everything from day one...


	2. Chapter 1 Resolution

\\Author's note: Sorry for the late update, I just had too many things to do after graduation. XP Thanks for reading XD -A.C.**  
**

**Chapter 1: Resolution**

It was a normal sunny afternoon, and it was quite cold in the clubroom-- yes the clubroom that we all know, in the school we've been to, and in this case, the same time we have left off. Yes this is the clubroom, six years ago-- the present-day clubroom; the meltingpot of all that's not normal in this world. The club room of the SOS Brigade, along with its occupants ,rested quietly as it experienced its rare not-too-normal and not-too-eccentric days. And for some reason, Haruhi had yet to show up. Maybe she still had career counseling with Okabe-sensei. I wonder what they are talking about right now? I can already imagine a beleaguered Okabe trying to talk some sense into this girl. I can only say that trying to talk some sense into this girl is like hammering a big nail with a small hammer.

And so as I played Go with the ever-smiling Koizumi and while listening to the movements of Asahina-san making tea and also that of the pages turning by Nagato, I sat back and relaxed in this cozy atmosphere. Not that I really have loved being here, it's just I also felt that this has also become my second home.

Not that I feel like it, it's just at times like these that the air is so calm and serene that she would always--

"Yahooo!"

---barge in.

Sigh, she still hasn't changed her habits. Well, knowing her, she isn't the one to change them so often, no?

With the air of royalty stepping in to her chambers, our little brigade chief walked right up to her desk and plopped herself down onto the chair. Then began her usual ritual of browsing over the PC, the net, then checking the brigade site as if something is always new in there.

Nothing's there, Haruhi, unless you update them yourself! You're the brigade chief, no? Why don't you just set up a calendar of activities right there so we all have a schedule to follow and that other people can FINALLY understand the purpose of this brigade?

"Then you update the site." Haruhi said as a matter-o-factly.

What the hell? I'm pretty sure I did not say that aloud.

I'm beginning to wonder whether she can actually read my thoughts.

Sigh.

How many times have I sighed already?

Who knows.

"That's why stop sighing already!"

After a minute's worth of silence, she stood up from her chair abruptly.

"Everyone, listen up! I have an announcement to make!"

Oh great, here we go again!

"A while ago the handball moron Okabe lectured me on what career path I should take and should not take. I will not take that! This is a free world! I have the right to decide what I want with my life!"

Well, generally all teachers in this school won't do that. Unless... What on Earth did you tell Okabe-sensei?

Well from what I know here are the top three most probbable careers that Haruhi might take!

Career probbability number three: Science Fiction Writer.

With all those things popping and coming out of her head, one can easily deduce that she would be very fitting to be a writer. With our little saving-the-literary-club activity the last time, I'm sure she has the skills and the capabilities of being a writer. Well, her grades in English and grammar subjects are top-notch, even if she still finds time to daydream or even doze off in the middle of the subject and not even listening to the professor at all.

Still, the thought of it still annoys me.

How annoying!

But in any case, she can be a writer.

No, she just might pester the SOS Brigade into writing down her ideas into a story, then bludgeon our work like an editor whose writer has written a blunderous story over five times. And to top that, she can easily be bored of writing. Even with all those exciting things in her head, if she cannot act it out in reality, she would just drop the pen then eat the paper.

Well, so much for her being a writer.

Career probbability number two: A Movie Director!

With all that ruckus and oddities that Haruhi possesses in her mind, as well as her natural bossy attitude, she could easily become a movie director or producer. She could just take her stories that she might have written with career #3, then make the whole production run wild with her ideas. With this she might even beat Spielberg with her stories.

Or..

She would just plunge herself into making a movie even without a script. Just like last time, we went about the city without a script, and we shot idiotic-to-meaningless scenes that would make up an incoherent story. An when it was just about the deadline did we even dare edit the movie in an all-nighter, it miraculously edited itself into a seemingly coherent story that would captivate only those Asahina fanatics.

Well we could also call it an Asahina promotion video.

So that leaves us with our third option...

Career probbability number one: Detective!

This brings me to mind her mindset when it comes to every SOS Brigade searches in the city. Not that it was very productive, but it all boiled down to time-wasting and money burning (my money, for that matter). And even if it all looked like a silly joke for me to spend cash everytime we meet, we still all proceed with those searches as a hungry man would chase a rat after being locked in a room for three months without food.

In any case, be it mysterious events that just spout spontaneously in the surroundings or that clients come to us for help (which is also miraculous, by the way), Haruhi does not, as I can quote, let a moment's slip make us miss out an opportunity. And to add to that, her powers of deduction are more often if not always on the dot.

Really, I don't see another career that would suit her better.

It must be a detective!

But I really don't find any sense for Okabe-sensei to keep her with him for a lecture if she did not say anything weird and out of the ordinary.

I wonder?

What did you just tell him, Haruhi?

In any case, what she said after that suprised me.

"So right now, I wonder, what did you guys want to be in the future?"

Her eyes gleamed with pleasure as if she were about to catch a culprit of a crime.

"Hmm? In any case, I want everyone to write it down on a sheet of paper!"

No-one made a sound.

I guess it's up to me again.

"After we write it down, what on earth do you plan on doing after that?" I asked.

"We share them, of course!"

"Why do we have to share them?"

"After which we post them in our SOS Brigade website!"

As usual, she's not listening.

"It's also to make other people know who our brigade members are! And once they notice how unique you guys are they'll be interested in joining!"

I looked around the room. Sure enough, if people knew that Nagato's an alien, Asahina-san's a time traveller and that Koizumi is an esper, people will surely join.

No, they might be even scared of joining.

Just what the hell are you guys going to write?

I gave them a worried look. First at Nagato, whose eyes were like obsidian. Next was Asahina-san, who gave me a wink telling me that she's not going to write anything out of the ordinary. And lastly, was Koizumi whose enigmatic smile told me nothing.

Oh, to hell with it, let's just get this over with.

And so we proceeded to our SOS Brigade's what-is-your-ambition-six-years-from-now activity. We all were given three A4-sized papers, and were told to fill it up from front to back. We're to write an essay?

Hmm, to think of it, I never gave it much thought. What am I supposed to do in the future? What was my ambition?

To tell the truth, I did dream becoming a sidekick in a really good story, much less being with a time traveller, an alien and an esper. But now, having fulfilled this dream I seem to not have any other ambition. What would it be?

I looked around for an inspiration.

The three, apparently had already some ideas.

Nagato was the only person using the laptop. Apparently Haruhi allowed her since she can type at _that_speed. The look she has on her face gave me the impression that she is enjoying this activity._Really, Nagato?_ Moving on, Koizumi and Asahina-san were writing diligently, and Asahina-san would occasionally use the eraser, since she was using a pencil to write.

How cute can she be?

As I were daydreaming on how me and Asahina-san would spend the day together, I wondered, 'What If I got to marry her?' And started to smile. I immediately took myself out of wonderland when Haruhi gave me the look. Yes, the look. It is the look that would sink a thousand ships.

Oh my. What am I going to write?

Hmm, six years into the future. What will I be doing then? Hmm to put it in a way, I could be a policeman of some sorts, trying to keep children safe in the streets.

No, that won't be an option. Since I'll have to cooperate with detective Haruhi!

It seems I'll have to think of a profession that's far away from hers.

"..."

That's it!

I started thinking hard on what profession it would be. As my mind wandered about the possible professions I would take Asahina-san passed her paper.

How fast can you get, oi!

As time passed, Koizumi and Nagato were able to finish their work, and I was left with a blank piece of paper.

Crap. How was I so sure of what Haruhi to be in the future when I can't plan out my own?

Think, Kyon, think!

Arrrgh, my mind's so twisted I'm starting to call myself with that ridiculous nickname.

With all these musings, the bell started to ring. Oh yeah, we met at lunch. Sigh. I guess I'd be better prepared later this afternoon.

"So, Kyon! Better start now! I want them all in by today!"

This afternoon was not any different.

I sat there dazed, not knowing what to write. What the heck.

Why am I going to write this again?

"Come, Kyon! You have to write something!" Haruhi demanded.

I can't write anything with you bearing down on me!

Fine, let's just breathe in and out on this, and think of this calmly.

What would I do in the near future?

Well, I'd guess, but this would probbably what I would have wanted in the first place.

I wrote my thoughts down, and in supposingly five minutes I was done. I immediately made a quick scan and gave it my approval. I handed it over to Haruhi who did not even gave even a glance and stuffed it with the other papers.

"Okay! That's it for today!"

Haruhi jumped from the desk in which she was sitting on, and then gave grabbed her bag and headed towards the door.

I thought we were to share it?

"That would be tomorrow. So better prepare yourselves for the sharing!"

I really wondered why do we have to share it in front of everybody!?

Rolling towards the next day!

And now each member of the great SOS Brigade are lining up for a sharing on the front of the clubroom.

Really, this isn't needed.

You don't even kow the real reson for this, don't you Haruhi?

In any case, the situation goes like this: every member will pass theirs to the left, as we have formed a circle. In four counts, we are to pass our papers four times to the right. The person who recieves the paper will read the one they're holding out in front.

And so we formed a circle. Of course, I did the math. I picked the spot where Asahina-san would recieve my paper.

Oh, Asahina-san! I would really wish that you would join me in my future!

"Allright! Pass the papers!"

Our dictator announced.

Here we go!

"One!"

There it is I can see it!

"Two!"

Hope you read my future, Asahina-san!

"Three!"

Ack where is it?

"Four!"

You've gotta be kidding me...

"Okay! Who got mine?" Haruhi demanded.

As I heard this voice, my mind slowly dissolved into nothingness as I looked into the paper that was in my hand. Was it cold, the paper? It probably froze my fingers into place as I cannot move it. Apparently my fingers have died on the spot.

No, maybe not.

My mind suddenly cannot comprehend what my eyes are telling it-- like a kid who does not want the food it was being fed. I read it thrice. No, ten times! But still my mind cannot believe what it is seeing.

I was holding the paper of Haruhi Suzumiya!

Is this true? I was sure! So sure!

Then what the hell is this paper doing in my hand?

I aparently held the paper in disgust that Haruhi snorted, "I think I know who is holding my paper."

I looked at her.

Oh my, please do not make that face! You look almost look like Mona Lisa with her smile removed-- Only drawn by a kindergarten kid.

"So? Will you read it or not?" She demanded.

Sigh, better get this over with.

"I, Haruhi Suzumiya, will be what I choose to be in the future! What I want to be..."

And so I read on. I begrudgingly read every single word and every single line as if it were to poison me afterwards-- slowly eating me away. This can't get any worse, can it? But heck, every word in here is dangerous. Dangerous that it can threaten the very nature of the world. If ever this comes true, it is the end of it. The end. The end of everything.

Finishing off her paper with her final words, I lowered my hands and prepared to sit. There was no reaction from the others. No reaction? Whatever she did say there is going to be a problem if this goes on unchecked, you see? Koizumi! Asahina-san! Nagato! What's with your indifference?

I slowly looked at them while walking towards my seat.

Oh my mistake.

They are, after all, deeply concerened.

No, make that troubled.

What Haruhi said in that paper is preposterous to the point of being a silly and bad joke even for April 1. They heard it. Every single word. If it were to come true, Nagato and the rest will have to act. We all have to. And there's no guarantee that we might keep this from Haruhi once this happens, nor can we keep and guarantee her safety as well.

After which, each took their turns in front. Asahina-san still couldn't hide her concern over Haruhi's paper. Koizumi, even for a plastered smile, had a slight hint of a problematic face. Only Nagato was able to hide her apprehension thoroughly, although if you ask me I could say that she is still concerned.

To what degree they are concerned, I didn't exactly know. I only discovered it after dismissal when Nagato, Koizumi and Asahina-san took me aside in the school's front entrance.

No, make that the school's front gate.

We had no place else to discuss such issues, since haruhi may be haunting the school ground in search of us who went home early. Also, that we knew she wanted to do something else with Asahina-san, this was also a measure to stop her from doing thins to her.

We stood against the wall, just over the sidewalk.

"This is going to be troublesome," Koizumi started, "Not that she presented what she wanted to be in the future, she also presented her 'ideal' world."

"I concur."

I turned to look at the source of that sound. It was Nagato. Her cold eyes of liquid helium stared at me as I froze in the ground. Her voice commanded my senses to pay attention, and pay attention I did.

_Although I've heard that line before... where did I hear it?_

I sat down on the sidewalk._  
_

"Various anomalies have been detected in the environment and in the physical constants. These changes are becoming evident in the very fabric of reality."

What?

It took almost six levels of my schooling to comprehend what she had meant, and as soon as the vat of reasoning and ideation hit me I knew that the danger that presented itself is real and already at the verge of realization.

Koizumi's words summed it up,"All it takes is for Suzumiya-san to be unsatisfied with our current activities and to make her future the current reality."

This was already proven time and again in the past.

Tell me, why are we having this conversation again?

"Most likely we'll have to make sure she enjoys what we are doing, or what our activities will be. Most essentially is that we have to make sure that we end the day with her looking forward to tomorrow."

How the hell are we supposed to do that?

"You have to be sure with your actions from now on," Nagato spoke up, "The evident changes in the data flow is beginning to reproduce itself. The effects are of inconsequential value, but may accumulate and begin to manifest over time."

_Really trying to understand how you string your words is beginning to make my mind think slower everytime..._

"Cave Cricket."

The cogs in my head suddenly began to turn. Although asking for a bit of oil, it still gave me a thought to ask, "Just like it?"

She simply nodded her head.

It suddenly dawned unto me. Haruhi's disappointment in these past few days over our diminished capacity to find nor discover her true intentions of forming this brigade has begun to resurface from below that happy facade of a normal high schooler enjoying with her friends was becoming the reality. Although there were valid signs that Koizumi and Nagato themselves have confirmed recently, they suddenly give the red flag in exchange for the white one.

Wait I just contradicted myself; did I say normal high schooler?

"Time will only be able to tell what this may result into. And I know it'll be much worse than what had happened to us during the summer, during the baseball match, or during your harrowing time in a closed space."

Brilliant. Koizumi just confirmed the conclusion my mind came up with.

"Of course it is simple what we must do, and it has already been embedded into our consciences what we must do. We've done this before, although the threat that it poses is still this much that we can only hazard guesses."

Your suggestion being?

"Suggest an activity yourself tomorrow. At least, it'll get her spirits up to see that you're starting to look into a different perspective into things..."

There is no way I am doing that! Do you think that I'll be able to make justifications in the future to stop her from acting irrationally and affect us and the world once more?

"I knew you'd also consider that," he simply smiled. Again, this enigmatic smile. Just what are you driving at?

"Most likely Suzumiya-san will be able to fight off your justification against her irrational acts. But remember, you're the only one who are able to act freely on his own to help stop her and keep her in check with our current reality and stop any drastic things to be happening in the future," he looked at the other two, then pointed at him as well, "even though it may be at our best interest that Suzumiya-san retains the status-quo, do keep in mind that when our different organizations start conflicting each other, we'll be depending on you to make the right decision and the right choices by then."

Here we are again, relying on me again!

"I am sure that Nagato-san and Asahina-san both agree on this."

And with an air of Pinocchio addressing the puppets of his kind, he looked at both Nagato and Asahina-san with conclusion.

Sigh. I guess I have no choice, wouldn't I?

I looked at nagato. She stared right at me, and in the deep silence I can sense her agreement to that final statement, and also her message of 'I'll be relying on you' came through (although not _exactly_ that way). Of course I can only say this based on any signs and assumptions that I've made during my involvement with her in our activities in SOS Brigade, but also during the times that we seemed to 'communicate' with each other.

With nothing much of an assurance that I understood her as would a fly seeing his food wrapped in clingwrap, I nodded to her with assurance.

"Uhm, Kyon-kun..."

The beautiful voice that woke me from this mind-boggling communicative trance with Nagato was from none other than the club's most exclusive angel.

"Suzumiya-san must not get an idea about it," she gave me this teary-watery eyes that's about to burst. She was worried. Considerably. You should start worrying about yourself Asahina-san! Just trying to bear Haruhi's crazy antics that would easily break the backbone of a giant sperm whale in seconds would easily break the bones in mine! You can't possible live with this kind of sanity! Ever!

"Because..."

Because?

"Because..."

Because?

"The world that you know,"she hesitated, "that WE know, will never be able to come back ever again."

I don't know If I were just stunned by the sheer beauty of her or even the very cuteness of her expression, but maybe I was drunk with affection to her that moment might've dulled my mind for a bit.

And all that I was able to say was--

"Say what?"

WHAT did I just say!?! That was the most idiotic response I've ever thought or even dreamt of that i won't even be qualified to be a citizen in Haruhi-land!

Or maybe I'd be a fugitive from thousands of Haruhi-soldiers.

I'm even an enemy of the state!

Someone please hit me on the head now!

Or perhaps that wasn't a good idea since the only person in the world who would ever do hit my head with ultimate enjoyment bordering on the sadistic is none other than Haruhi herself. Yes. That psycho. That one factor in my life that I want out, but can't possible live without.

_Can't possibly live without..._

Wait was that what I said?

Ah! This is getting scary. Am I getting into habit that I've been with her for almost half of my life now? Not to mention almost through more than a dozen of world crises?

Not that I would care about.

Or maybe I would even care less for it if Asahina-san wasn't involved either. Or Nagato. And maybe perhaps, since he's earned it, Koizumi. Maybe I also needed their wild existences to keep mine in check, just like the fragile balance of the world.

Wait a sec-- was it my sanity or Haruhi's sanity that we're talking about?

While my mind wandered into the unchartered unknowns of my miraculously derailed head, for me saying that surprised me that for this time she didn't respond. She looked at me with different eyes. No, not _that_ kind of eyes that she had when she was shooting otherworldly beams and whatnot, but these eyes were very rare. I stared at them so much that I thought I would melt her with it, and all I could ever feel was warmth, her care, and her sanctuary. She held out her hand to me, as if she were to pull me up. I took the gesture of knowing that her comfort will somehow realign my somehow distracted brain cells properly.

What happened in the next second surprised me.

She held me in her arms. Gently. Tightly. Like a five-year-old kid. She held me so tight I would've have fallen over if I didn't catch the gate fast. At first I enjoyed her warmth, but everything disappeared when I suddenly realized she was crying. Not of guilt, not of kindness, not of sadness nor anger. Not even of hate. This here is a cry of anxiety, of fear, of care. She wanted to protect us from what's coming. Even though almost powerless against even to a single worker ant off to scour the arid surface of a sugar cube, she has these feelings of wanting to protect the people that mattered to her. And right now, is us, her friends, the very same people that have risked their lives for each other in this remarkably crazy lunatic house with Haruhi in the middle of all of it. Well, is this the kind of world you've been aiming for, Haruhi? Is this what you've wanted subconsciously?

Well, guess what?

I'm with Asahina-san. I'll stick it out wherever this ride takes us. Wherever it may go. But I'll make sure that we will come back to where we've left. Always. That will be my mark and capability in this world you've created. This will be my mission.

As I've taken that resolve into my hands, I steadily, and assuredly, hugged Asahina-san back.

I will definitely protect her. I will protect this group-- SOS Brigade. Even if it means protecting that maniacally-insane weirdo we have for a brigade chief.

I will definitely protect this life. My life.

Definitely.


End file.
